A Mágusfaktor
by Solena
Summary: Romantikus sztori, a főszerepben: Perselus Piton és elbűvölő mugli hölgyünk, aki nem is olyan közönséges, mint amilyennek tűnik. Figyelmeztetés: Vulgáris beszéd...
1. Chapter 1

- Hányszor mondjam még, hogy ha nem ad eszközöket, nem tudom megcsinálni. Bár az is igaz, hogy nem is akarom, mert etikátlan! – zihálta a földön fekvő, fehér köpenyes, fiatal nő. Vele szemben egy ijesztő külsejű férfi állt, egy különös ágat szegezve rá.

- Crucio! – volt a férfi válasza. A lány megvonaglott, és felordított a fájdalomtól. Hangja egyre rekedtebbé vált, majd elhalkult. Nem Voldemort szüntette meg a varázslatot, a nő ájult el. Egy másik, fekete taláros férfi rontott be a pinceterembe. Röviden meghajolt, tiszteletét fejezve ki, majd hadarni kezdett:

- Nagyúr, Dumbledore és csatlósai megtámadták a kúriát! Mit tegyünk?

- Idióta – mondta rezignáltan – visszavonulunk egy másik helyre. Sajnos kénytelen vagyok beismerni, hogy még nem vagyunk elegen, hogy felvegyük a harcot Dumbledore-ral. Közlöm a többiekkel a döntésem. Nyújtsd a karod. – Adta ki az utasítást, és a halálfaló készségesen húzta fel talárja ujját, szabaddá téve a Sötét Jegyet a karján. Voldemort pálcáját a bélyegre szorította, és mentális parancsot küldött minden követőjének, majd elengedte a férfit.

- A nővel mi lesz, Nagyúr?

- Ezzel? – Bökött cipőjével az ájult karjába. – Itt marad. Nem hajlandó segíteni. De a feljegyzéseit összeszedjük, és magunkkal visszük, hátha másvalaki több hajlandóságot mutat.

- Igenis, Nagyúr. – A halálfaló éppen mozdult volna az asztalok felé, mikor mestere tett egy pöccintő mozdulatot, és begyűjtötte a papírlapokat. Gúnyosan elmosolyodott, és elhoppanált. A másik férfi megvonta a vállát, és ő is eltűnt.

Percekkel később egy rikító hajú boszorkány hasalt el az ajtóban, majd leporolta magát egy gyors mozdulattal, pálcáját a semmire szegezve. Meghökkenve nézett körül, nem tudta mire vélni a lombikok, kémcsövek, főzőpoharak, és egyéb, számára ismeretlen eszközök jelenlétét. Mögötte egy nagydarab sötétbőrű férfi állt, gyakorlott szeme fürkészően kereste a meglapuló ellenséget. Végül a fülüket is elkezdték használni, és egy halk, nyöszörgő hangot hallottak a terem végéből. Óvatosan odasiettek, és meglepődve vettek észre egy fura fehér talárba öltözött nőt, amint a földön fekve nyöszörög.

- Hatalmas fájdalmai lehetnek. – Állapította meg mély hangon a férfi, majd suhintott egyet a pálcájával, mire fölemelkedett az ernyedt test. Kilebegtette az ajtón, majd kisétált ő is. A rikító hajú boszorkány bezárta a terem ajtaját, és a férfi után ment.

A földszintre érve megállapították, hogy nagyjából mindenki épségben van, néhány karcolást leszámítva. Sajnos, egyetlen foglyot sem sikerült ejteni, de egyelőre elégedjenek meg azzal a tudattal, hogy semlegesítettek egy halálfaló-bázist.

- Hát ez meg mi? – Fordult az érkezők felé egy felemás szemű varázsló, akinek az egyik szemgolyója nagyobb volt, mint a másik.

- Odalent találtuk – Vonta meg vállát a boszorkány. – Fura, hogy élő muglit találtunk ezen a helyen. Inkább számítottam volna egy hullára. Mi legyen vele?

- Így nem hagyhatjuk, de a Mungóba sem vihetjük. Nagyon fogós kérdés. – Gondolkodott hangosan egy másik boszorkány. Ekkor két pukkanás hallatszott.

- Elvihetem a Roxfortba – szólalt meg egy öreg hang.

- Á, Dumbledore professzor, de jó, hogy jött. Tudjukki érdekes ajándékot hagyott hátra, és nem tudunk vele mit kezdeni. De szívesen átadjuk önnek, legalább nem kell az aurori jelentésbe beleírni. Amúgy sem hinne nekünk senki, hogy egy_ élő_ muglit találtunk Tudjukki pincéjében.

- Ám legyen. – Az öreg kék szeme furán villant, ahogy meglátta az ájult nőt. – Perselus, kérlek, hozd a Roxfortba. Ott döntünk a további sorsáról. – Azzal hoppanált, majd pár másodperccel később követte az említett, karjában a muglival.

- Ezt most nem gondoltad komolyan Albus! Elvette a citrompor az eszedet! – Fortyogott a fekete hajú férfi, de azért követte az igazgatót az épület felé, és nem dobta el a lányt, vagy lebegtette. Megfeledkezve magáról, a karjában cipelte, mint egy nagyra nőtt kisgyereket.

- Pedig nagyon is komolyan gondoltam, és a te lakosztályodban fog felépülni.

- Elnézést, nem értettem. – sziszegte Piton fenyegetően.

- Pedig jól hallhattad. A te otthonod az egyetlen hely az iskolában, ahová senki sem meri betenni a lábát.

- Nem véletlenül… - morgott tovább a bájitaltanár. – Ha ez a mugli bármihez is nyúlna, az végzetes lenne.

- Perselus, hidd el, ez nem olyan mugli. Szerintem egy pár hetet eltöltött a Sötét Nagyúrnál, mielőtt lecsaptak volna az aurorok. Ráadásul nagyon ismerős az arca, mintha már láttam volna valahol… - Simított végig elgondolkodva hosszú szakállán. Majd közelebb lépett Pitonhoz, és felhúzta a lány szemhéját, hogy íriszét megvizsgálhassa. Ugyanebben a pillanatban vissza is lépett. A tanár meglepődve nézett az igazgatóra, de egy pillanat visszatért bosszús arckifejezése. Ugyebár, az imázs…

- Mi az, mit láttál, hogy ennyire megijedtél?

- Hagyjuk. Inkább menjünk a lakosztályodba. – Azzal Dumbledore ismét az iskola felé indult, Pitonnal a nyomában, aki még bosszúsabb lett. Sehogy sem bírta megváltoztatni főnöke tervét, hogy ezt az _izét _a lakosztályába vigyék. Sőt, hogy ott is maradjon… _na, ez már abszolút képtelenség!_ Fortyogott magában.


	2. Chapter 2

Piton óvatosan lefektette a nőt az előzőleg átalakított kanapéra, és megvizsgálta pár bűbájjal. Az eredmény: jópár crutiatus, és legalább ugyanennyi zúzódás nyoma. Szerencsére belső sérülésre, vagy méregre nem talált semmit. Csak nagyon kimerült. Egy pálcaintéssel betakarta, majd a fürdőszobája felé vette az irányt, közben végig azon gondolkodott, hogy miket tegyen el nem látható helyre a nappalijából. Sóhajtva vette tudomásul, hogy mindent. Beállt a zuhany alá, és folyatta magára a forró vizet. Úgy érezte, hosszú volt a mai nap, különösen idegesítő volt Potter és bandája, és még ez is a nyakába szakadt. _Mi vagyok én, szárazdajka?!_ Robbant ki belőle a gondolat. Ez nem az ő napja. De még mielőtt teljesen felrobbant volna, józan eszének utolsó maradékával elzárta a meleg vizet, és folyatta a hideget. Ettől nagyjából megnyugodott. Végezvén a zuhanyzással, a hálószobájába menet vetett egy pillantást a békésen alvó nőre. Eszébe jutott néhány figyelő bűbáj, amit rábocsátott, ha valami baja lenne kényszerű vendégének. Elégedetten ment aludni.

Másfél nappal később Perselus Piton a lakosztályába tartott. A változatosság kedvéért most a harmadéves hugrabug-hollóhát csoport borította ki, valamelyik Down-kórosnak eszébe jutott felrobbantani egy üstöt. Sajnos csak enyhe elégtételt szolgált számára a harminc-harminc pont levonás és az illetékesek megbüntetése, ezért útközben folyamatosan magában dühöngött. Nem vágyott másra, mint egy forró zuhanyra, és kedvenc könyvének fellapozására. De belépve ehelyett…

- Maga mi a fenét csinál?! – ordított Piton teli torokból, részben kiadva a felgyülemlett feszültséget.

Az ordítás érthető volt, bár indokolatlan, mivel a kérdéses személy a bájitaltanár kedvenc foteljében ült összekuporodva, fürdőköntösben, és olvasott. A meglehetősen ingerült kérdésre persze felnézett a könyvből, amit kezében tartott, majd szemrehányóan megjegyezte:

- Így kell bánni a vendéggel? – Egy mozdulattal becsapta a regényt, és fölkelt a fotelból, közben le nem vette szemét házigazdájáról.

- Igen, ha az nem vendégként viselkedik. – Közölte pár decibellel lejjebb Piton.

A nő felhúzta egyik szemöldökét.

- Maga nem viselkedett rendes vendéglátóként. – Se tiszta ruha, se egy üzenet, ha már nincs itt…

- Örüljön, hogy megúszta, maga hülye liba!

- Mit?

- Hogy ott dögöljön meg a Sötét Nagyúr pincéjében. – Fonta keresztbe karjait maga előtt Piton.

A nő elgondolkodva érintette meg egyik ujjával az ajkát, és körözni kezdett. Szemöldökét összevonta, majd öt kör után megállt.

- Maga mentett meg? – Végignézett a férfin – Hát, nem úgy néz ki, mint valami hős. – Biggyesztette le ajkát.

- Megnyugodhat, nem én voltam a lovag, hanem a Minisztérium aurorjai. Érti?

- Persze, hogy értem, nem vagyok hülye. – Fortyant fel.

- Nekem nem úgy tűnik… - Húzta gúnyos mosolyra száját Piton.

- Mert vak, mint egy radar nélküli denevér! – A sértés éles volt, de nem volt elég hatásos, mert a végét enyhén elnyomta egy panaszos gyomorhang. A nő meglepve tekintett a zaj forrására, majd olyan arckifejezéssel, mint aki megfejtette a legnagyobb rejtélyt, átszellemülten megjegyezte, mellékesen csak úgy, magának – Megvan, miért vagyok ingerült. Már nem ettem, mióta is? – Nézett kérdőn a férfira.

- Közel két napig volt eszméletlen. – Visszatért fagyos stílusához.

- Aha. – Pillanatnyi csend után hozzátette: - Van kaja?

Piton sóhajtott.

- Van – mondta lemondóan, és a kandallóhoz lépett. A párkányról levett egy edényt, majd abból felmarkolt egy adag port, és a parázsba szórta. Zöldes színű lángok csaptak fel, majd a lány legnagyobb megrökönyödésére, beledugta fejét a tűzbe. Valakivel beszélt, majd visszahúzta.

- Remélem, elnyeri tetszését a menü. És ha most megbocsát, elvonulnék zuhanyozni. Ne lepődjön meg, ha az étel az asztalon előtűnik, szinte a semmiből. – Azzal eltűnt a fürdőszoba ajtaja mögött.

A lány idővel vízcsobogást hallott, majd lehiggadva visszaült a fotelba, és folytatta a megkezdett könyvet. Most még nem akart a történteken gondolkodni, ráér vacsora után, teli gyomorral könnyebb, legalább nem lesz olyan ingerült.


	3. Chapter 3

_Elegem van ebből a libából! _Üvöltözött magával Piton. _Tiszteletlen, nagyszájú, és még beképzelt is! Merlinre, ez a nő rosszabb, mint Potter triója!_ **_Viszont el kell ismerned, még csinos is. Jól állt rajta a fürdőköpenyed._** Szólalt meg fejében az a bizonyos másik hang, amely sosem ért egyet az elsővel. Ha mégis, akkor kussban marad. Piton nem sokszor hallotta, általában teljes egyetértés uralkodott lelkivilágában. _Nem érdekel, hogy… csinos._ Csapott tenyérrel a csempére. **_Nekem nem úgy tűnik._** Mondta fellengzős hangon a szájaló. _Nem érdekel!_ **_Felőlem…_** Piton lehiggadt, és elzárta a vizet. De amint törülközője után nyúlt, rájött, mi volt szokatlan, amikor belépett. Nincs törülköző a helyén. A férfi elnyomott egy káromkodást, és pálcáját használva egy pillanat alatt száraz lett. _Belemászik az életembe! Nagyon elegem van…_ Lassan felöltözött. Éppen az utolsó gombbal is végzett, mikor éktelen sikítás zúgott végig a csöndön. Piton pálcáját fogva rontott ki, majd leeresztette. Elnyomta feltörni készülő nevetését, ahogy meglátta a nappalit. A lány a fotelban guggolt, és a könyvet védekezően tartotta a maga előtt. Vele szemben, az asztalnál, egy házimanó állt, apró kezében tálcát tartott.

- Mi… Mi ez? – Kérdezte rettegve.

- Egy házimanó. – Piton szája szélén megjelent egy apró ránc, de abban a pillanatban el is tűnt. Nagyon jól szórakozott.

- Aha. És az mi? – Éledt fel kíváncsisága, amikor látta, hogy a férfi egyáltalán nem fél a lénytől. Lassan leengedte a könyvet.

- Szolgafaj, ami csak azért él, hogy varázslókat szolgáljon.

- Undorító.

- A manó? Szerintem csak maga nem szokott hozzá.

- Nem, nem a manó, hanem az, hogy emberek rabságba löknek egy egész fajt, ami értelmes is.

Piton csodálkozva meredt a nőre. A**_ kikötözősdi sem tetszene neki…_** Sóhajtott fel a hang. _Kuss!_ Ordította le a józanabbik. A férfi a halántékához emelte a kezét.

- Tedd le az asztalra, aztán tűnj el. Egyáltalán, nem azt mondtam, hogy csak küldjétek fel a vacsorát? – Emelte meg a hangját a tanár.

- Igen, uram, és Barty nagyon sajnálja, de az igazgató úr üzent a professzor úrnak.

- Éspedig?

- Vacsora után tiszteletét teszi a lakosztályában.

- Most már elmehetsz.

- Igenis. – Azzal a manó eltűnt.

A vacsora első tíz perce csendben telt. Piton evés közben figyelte vendégét. Ültében is magas, átlagos alkat, talán ott van belőle kicsit több, ahol kell, hosszú, kusza sötétbarna haj, és a szeme. Eddig fel sem tűnt neki a nő szeme, talán nem elég jellegzetes.

- Mi a neve? – Kérdezte a nő lágy, alt hangon.

A tanár beleszédült a nyugodt, minden idegességtől mentes tónusba, és majdnem elfelejtette, hol is van, és mit csinál. **_Ez ám a hipnózis!_** Csettintett gondolatban.

- Perselus Piton. Az öné?

- Amira Kolossváry.

- Ez meg milyen név? – Nézett nagyon a férfi.

- Magyar. Ráadásul főnemesi.

- Na, ne legyen olyan rátarti. Ilyen idétlen nevet…

- A magáé sem különb! – csattant fel Amira, és mélyen a tanár szemébe nézett. Amaznak meg szabályosan leesett az álla.

- Mi van a szemével? Olyan… kicsi az írisze.

- Nem az íriszem kicsi, hanem ebben a félhomályban tág a pupillám. De nem csodálkozom, hogy írisznek vélte – Kacagott fel Amira – Mivel az enyém nem látszik, mert fehér.

- Lehetetlen!

- Pedig nagyon is valós. Ha nem hiszi, nézze meg közelebbről. – Azzal a gyertyára koncentrált, hogy pupillája összeszűküljön. Piton közelebb hajolt, de utána azonnal visszaült.

- De most én kérdezek. Hol vagyunk?

- A Roxfortban. – Piton kárörvendően nézett elébe a következő kérdésnek, de nem azt kapta, amit várt.

- Hm… - gondolkodott el a lány, összeráncolva homlokát. – Akkor az angol varázslóiskola. A Sötét Nagyúr… Hogy is hívják? Voldemort nagyon kerüli ezt a helyet, mert tart, ööö… Dumbledore-tól, aki az itteni nagyfőnök, azaz az igazgató. Szerintem kezd összeállni. – motyogott magában Amira. – Maga meg tanár, igaz?

- Igen. Mennyi ideig volt a Nagyúr pincéjében? – Érdeklődött Piton.

- Fogalmam sincs. Azt sem tudom, milyen évszak van, annyira elvesztettem ott az időérzékemet. Valamikor augusztus közepén rabolt el.

- Most november eleje van. Elég sokáig életben maradt.

- Mert húztam az időt – mosolyodott el –, és nagyon fontos volt, hogy életben hagyjon.

- Mert?

- Mert van nálam valami, ami nagyon kell neki, hogy elit-halálfalói legyenek, vagy mi a fenéről beszélt.

- Nem értem – ráncolta homlokát Piton.

- Majd ha lesz kedvem, elmagyarázom.

- Nem ha lesz kedve, hanem amikor az igazgató megkéri. Fontos lehet, meghatározhatja a háború kimenetelét. – figyelmeztette a nőt. – Egyébként, mivel foglalkozik?

- Genetikus vagyok. Vagyis, inkább leszek, még nincs diplomám.

- Azaz… - a ráncolás sora most Pitonon volt. – olyan ember, aki az öröklés tulajdonságaival foglalkozik.

- Nagyjából. Én inkább úgy mondanám, hogy tulajdonságok mikéntjét kutató ember. És az ön szakterülete, professzor úr?

- Bájital Mester vagyok.

- Akkor az olyan, mint nálunk a vegyész.

- Nálunk? – húzta fel egyik szemöldökét.

- Mugliknál, vagy hogy is neveznek minket. – Pitonnak valami szöget ütött a fejébe.

- Azt mondta, hogy genetikus lesz, mert nincs diplomája. Mégis úgy hangzik, mintha önálló kutatása lenne.

- Igen, mert ez lett volna a diplomamunkám. Csak hát közbeszólt Voldemort. Csoda lesz, ha nem vágnak ki az egyetemről, így is elég sok van a számlámon.

- Lógott?

- Valami olyasmi. Igazából, csak pocsék jegyeim vannak, és elég sokan nézik ferde szemmel, hogy ennek ellenére önálló projektem van. Féltékenyek. – Nyomatékul vágott egy grimaszt.

- Szóval ön a meg nem értett zseni? – Kérdezte cinizmussal a hangjában Piton.

- Pontosan.

- Van egója.

- Le merném fogadni, hogy az öné sem kicsi.

A csevegést kopogás zavarta meg.

Az Amira név valóban magyar név, legalábbis benne van az origo utónévtárában. (http://www.origo.hu/utonevtar/index.html?honap08&nap31)


	4. Chapter 4

4. fejezet

A csevegést kopogás zavarta meg, és egy pillanat alatt szertefoszlott a törékeny idill. Piton felállt székéből, majd ajtót nyitott. A küszöbön egy ősz szakállú, szikár férfi állt, Amirának tél-atyuska jutott eszébe, az orosz télapó.

- Fáradjon beljebb, igazgató úr – invitálta beljebb Piton a vendéget.

- Köszönöm, Perselus. – Valótlanul kék szemét végigfutatta a nappalin. – Látom, kissé korán jöttem, még vacsoráztok. Igazán, szívből örülök, hogy magához tért, Miss Kolossváry. – Az öreg elmosolyodott, majd leült a fotelbe.

Amira felkelt, hogy köszöntse az érkezőt, de abban a pillanatban visszaült, amint világossá vált számára: az öreg tudja a nevét.

- Honnan tudja a nevem? – Mellőzött minden udvariasságot. Volt egy sejtése, hogy az öregember mindent tud, csak keveset árul el.

- Elég a szemébe nézni, és az mindent elárul. Nem sokan látnak fehér íriszű szemmel. Kér egy kis citromport? – Húzta elő kis dobozkáját, amiben kedvelt édességét tartotta.

- Mit?

- Citromport. Mugli csemege, ennek ellenére nagyon szeretem.

- Albus, nem hinném, hogy tudná mi az. A hölgy magyar, és nem nagyon találkozhatott brit édességgel.

- Oh, igazad van, Perselus. Lassan teljesen szenilis leszek.

_Már az._ Gondolta Amira. Nem tudta, hogy a bájitaltanár is erre jutott.

- Talán bemutatkozhatna… - morgott orra alatt a lány.

- Ó, hát persze. Albus Dumbledore vagyok, a Roxfort Boszorkány-, és Varázslóképző Szakiskola igazgatója. Igazán örvendek, hogy megismerhetem. - Hajolt meg Amira felé.

- Amira Kolossváry, a Szegedi Tudományegyetem negyedéves hallgatója. Szintén örvendek. – Viszonozta a gesztust.

- Nos, ha már így megismerkedtünk, elárulnád, hogy miért jöttél le? – türelmetlenkedett Piton.

- Hát persze. De közben nyugodtan folytassátok a vacsorát, ne zavartassátok magatokat. – Intett a félig elpusztított menüre.

Amira nem kérette magát, de, hogy az igazgatóra is figyelni tudjon, ölébe vette a tányért, és úgy falatozott. Piton megbotránkozva nézett rá, de ő is folytatta vacsoráját.

- Miss Kolossváry, igazán érdekelne, hogy miért raboltatta el a Sötét Nagyúr, és hagyta életben – kezdte Dumbledore, a lényegre térve.

- Ha tudja, a nevem, akkor valószínűleg tudja, hogy mit csinálok. Egyértelmű. – Vonta meg vállát a lány.

- Igaza van, vannak sejtéseim, de kíváncsi lennék a részletekre.

- Előbb mondja el maga, hogy mit tud. Nehogy az esetleges téves információi, és az én mondandóm alapján összehozzon valami bődületes marhaságot. Egy rossz kombináció végzetes lehet, még a genetikában is.

- Nem sokat tudok. Csak annyit, hogy kegyed biológushallgató, és genetikára specializálódott. Sőt, az ötletei miatt saját projektje van, valószínűleg ezért raboltatta el a Nagyúr.

- Jók az értesülései – bólintott elismerően Amira – A saját projekt legnagyobb bánatomra, tényleg saját, mivel nincsenek munkatársaim. Senkit sem érdekelt a dolog. – Keserű mosoly suhant át arcán.

- Szerintem csak hihetetlennek tűnt számukra. Mágus-faktor? Mint egy cyberpunk-fantasy ötlet.

- Érdekes egy öreg mágus szájából hallani ezt a szót. – Bökött villájával Amira az igazgató felé. A mozdulat hatására a falat lerepült az evőeszközről, és Dumbledore szakállán landolt.

Kínos csönd állt be, majd a lányból kirobbant a nevetés, és az igazgató is vele nevetett. Piton faarccal ült, de hatalmas erőfeszítésbe telt visszatartani azt a pár nevetőráncot.

- Főleg, hogy az előbb azt mondta, hogy csak annyit tud, hogy saját projektem van. Ennek ellenére a tárgyát is tudja. Szóval, mit is tud? – Támadt Amira. Nagyon jól érezte, hogy az öreg többet tud, mint amit kinéznének belőle. Piton felkapta a fejét. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ez a fruska így tud támadni.

- Szerintem ne ezen akadjon fel. Inkább arról meséljen, hogy a Nagyúr miért hagyta életben?

- Jó kérdés, kettőt és könnyebbet, igazgató úr. De tippem azért van. Mert néhány dolog nincs benne a jegyzeteimben, csak a fejemben, így értékesebb vagyok élve, mint holtan. Az is igaz, hogy az a pár dolog valójában több, mint húsz szekvencia képlete… - morfondírozott halkan a lány.

- Két-három tripletes szekvenciák? – kérdezett bele Piton.

- Nem, hanem ötven-hetven aminosav per szekvencia. Köztük rengeteg hulladék, úgyhogy nem könnyű megkülönböztetni, de a start-kodon sokat segít.

- Mesélnél erről a Mágus-faktorról? – kérdezte az igazgató. Most már tud úgy kérdezni, hogy ne legyenek visszavágások, mert a lány belelendül a magyarázatba.

- Persze. A lényege, hogy adott egy szekvencia-sorozat, ami körülbelül hét szekvenciát tartalmaz, darabonként negyvenkilenc triplettel, leszámítva a start- és stop-kodonokat. Mindegyiknek más-más a sorrendje, de körülbelül egyforma távolságra vannak egymástól. Ez a szíve a faktornak, ez határozhatja meg, hogy valaki képes lesz-e a mana formálására vagy sem. Utána következnek ismétlődő szekvenciák, amik ötven-hetven triplet hosszúak, köztük néhányszáz fölös triplet. Ezek mennyisége változó, akár kilencven ilyen szekvenciát lehet találni. Elméletem szerint, körülbelül ötvenöt-hatvan lehet az ideális, mert addig a szekvenciák száma arányos a manaformálás képességével, de efölött már radikális visszaesés mutatkozhat. De ez utóbbi csak találgatás, nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy teljesen így van, eddig nem sok mágiával bíró tesztalanyom volt. – Fintorodott el a végére.

- Igen érdekes előadás volt – jegyezte meg Piton, és magában elismeréssel adózott a mugli tudománynak – Mi köze mindezeknek az elit-halálfalókhoz?

- Nagyon is sok. – Nyelt egyet Amira. – Ugyanis, ha sikerül eltalálnom a pontos mennyiséget, akkor szuperhatalmas szolgái lehetnének a klónozás tudományával, és könnyedén lehet a világ ura.

- Sötéten hangzik.

Mindenki csendbe burkolózott, Amira is letette a tányért.

- De teljesen mindegy. Ha elvitte a jegyzeteket, nincs baj, mert a lényeget úgy sem tudja, még akkor sem, ha más, hasonló kaliberű kutatónak adja. A lényeg a fejemben van.

- Kivéve, ha nem szedte ki – szólt közbe Piton – Fel tudja pontosan idézni a szekvenciákat?

- Persze. – Nézett lekezlően a tanárra. – Annyira hülye nem vagyok, hogy elfelejtsek néhány képletet. Olyan, mint egy vers. Lássuk csak… - Hátradőlt székén, és behunyta a szemét, hogy felidézzen pár szekvenciát. Felvillantak előtte az aminosavak sorrendjei, és örömmel konstatálta, hogy mind megvan.

- Természetesen az összesre emlékszem. Fölöslegesen kételkedik a képességeimben.

- Nem volt fölösleges. Gondolom, ismeri a legilimenciát? – köpte oda Piton.

- Nemigazán. De ha elmondja, tudni fogom.

- A legilimencia az elmebe hatolás művészete.

- Undorító.

- Az, de hatásos. Egy ilyen képesség birtokában ki lehet emelni az áldozat emlékeit, anélkül, hogy az tudna róla. – Ennek hallatán Amira elsápadt.

- Ha megszerezte a szekvenciákat, akkor nyakig ülünk a szószban. De…- gondolkodott el – akkor nem hagyott volna életben, ha ismerné őket. Valószínűleg tud róluk, de nem volt képes kinyerni a fejemből.

- Erősen kétlem, hogy kegyed tudatából ne tudta volna kiemelni. Hiszen „csak" egy mugli. – Az öreg a szakállát simogatta, úgy tűnt, mintha nagyon elgondolkodna.

- Mi van, ha a szeme zavarta meg a Nagyurat, hogy megszerezze a szükséges információkat? – kérdezte Piton.

- Lehet benne valami. – Az igazgató mélyen belefúrta tekintetét Amiráéba, de fél perc után vissza is húzódott. – És van is. Képtelenség belelátni a fejébe.

- Ezért hagyott életben a kígyópofájú? Na persze – kételkedett a lány.

- De az is lehet, hogy arra számított, visszavisszük a muglik világába, és úgy tesz, mintha mi sem történt volna.

- Ennél nagyobbat nem is tévedhetett volna. Kiválóan érzem magam a varázslók világában, kivéve, mikor kínoznak, de túlélhető.

- Tényleg nem zavarja a varázslat? Pedig eléggé beijedt a házimanó láttán. – Húzódott gúnyos mosolyra Piton szája. Amira válasza csak egy sötét pillantás volt, mely felért volna egy fenyegetéssel.

- Teljesen mindegy, hogy vissza szeretne-e menni a saját világába – állt fel Dumbledore -, de egy ideig még kénytelen élvezni a vendégszeretetünket. – A kijárathoz sétált, majd kinyitva az ajtót, még visszafordult. – Perselus, adnál a hölgynek valamilyen elfogadható ruházatot? Nem hiszem, hogy a fürdőköpeny ideális lenne egy ilyen hűvös pincében.

- Persze, Albus, ha leküld néhány női ruhát, mert a sajátomból nem adok. Nem egyezik a méretünk.

- Hát persze – mosolygott az igazgató, és intett néhányat a pálcájával – A szekrényedbe leküldtem néhány női talárt. – Bohókásan meghajolt, majd távozott.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Fejezet

Piton bevonult szobájába, hogy ellenőrizze az igazgató állításait, Amira meg ment utána. Kíváncsi volt, milyenek a nő talárok. Voldemortnál csak a saját ruhái voltak, meg a köpeny, és a halálfalók, akik időnként elkísérték urukat, ők férfiak voltak, valószínűleg nem hordtak női ruhákat. Hacsak, nem a felsőruházatuk alatt. Halkan felkuncogott a gondolatra. Elképzelte, amint az a Lucius nevű halálfaló csipkebugyit hord. Ettől majdnem hangosan felnevetett, de a férfi egy rosszindulatú pillantást küldött felé. Amira csak egy nyelvöltéssel válaszolt.

- Ha nem tudnám, hogy egyetemista, azt hihetném, egy ötévest szállásoltak el nálam. – cinikuskodott Piton.

- Ha nem tudnám, hogy ennyire mogorva, azt hihetném, maga ajánlotta fel, hogy itt legyek. – replikázott a lány.

- Harminc pont a... mindegy. – kezdett bele a férfi egy pontlevonásba, de emlékeztette magát, hogy a lány nem a diákja, még akkor sem, ha közel annyi idős.

- Milyen harminc pont? – érdeklődött Amira. Csak a természetes kíváncsisága éledt fel.

- Gondolom tudja, hogy a diákokat házakba osztják be, és pontverseny van a négy ház között. Amelyik ház abban az évben a legtöbb pontot gyűjti, az kapja meg a házkupát. A diákok viselkedésétől és tanulmányaiktól függ, hogy melyik háznak hány pontja van, így lehet pontokat adni, és levonni. Érthető?

- Teljes mértékben.

- Akkor lássuk, mik az igazgató ajándékai.

Piton a szekrényhez lépett, és kitárta. Hátrahőkölt, és elvörösödött.

- Ezt nem hiszem el... – suttogta. Valamivel nagyobb hangerőn hozzátette: - Átváltoztatta a talárjaimat...

- Mi?

- Mondom, átváltoztatta a talárjaimat. – férfi létére kezdett hisztérikussá válni.

- Ugyan már, ilyet csak nem tett. Hadd nézzem! – Tolta arrébb a bájitaltanárt. Félrehúzta a ruhákat, amik egytől egyig feketék voltak, majd mögéjük nyúlt. – Nyugodjon meg, itt vannak a ruhái, csak az öreg elévarázsolta az enyémeimet. – Kivett egyet, és a szekrényajtó falán lévő tükörben maga elé próbálta a talárt. – Pont jó a mérete. Megtenné, hogy kimegy? Szeretnék felöltözni. – Azzal gyakorlatilag kitolta a férfit a hálóból, majd az orrára csukta az ajtót.

Perselus Piton azt sem tudta, mit kezdjen a helyzettel. _**Ritka alkalom, fel kell írni.**_ Szólt be a gonoszabbik hang. _Nekem viszont van egy jobb ötletem…_ A férfi elővette pálcáját, és a szekrényajtó felé irányítva néhány szót suttogott. Ezt az apró bűbájt még évekkel ezelőtt fejlesztette ki. A varázslat hatására mindent láthat, amit a tükör lát.

Pitonnak le kellett ülnie, mert amit látott, kissé meglepte. Amira kibújt a köpenyből, és egy szál semmiben állt a szekrény előtt, hogy a talárokat tanulmányozza. A lány alakja vetekedett bármelyik kiváló ízlésű szobrász munkájával. Arányosan, nőiesen izmos alkat, pont tenyérbe illő kerek, feszes mellekkel, keskeny derékkal és pont jó széles csípővel. A lány egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, és a szekrény alsó fiókjait kezdte fürkészni. Kinyitotta a felső fiókot, és beletúrva kihúzott egy… boxeralsót? - Nocsak, az ember azt hinné, hogy egy ilyen alak fecskét hord. – Mondta ki hangosan Amira, és Piton elvörösödött a méregtől. Igaz, hogy egy szót sem értett, mert a lány a saját anyanyelvén mondta, de a hangsúly egyértelmű volt. _Milyen jogon mer_ ez _engem kritizálni?_ - Ha a boxerei itt vannak, akkor valószínűleg akad itt számomra is valami… - töprengett tovább a lány, és tovább turkált. Végül megtalálta, amit keresett, egy egyszerű, fekete bugyit, hozzá való melltartóval együtt. – Jesszusom, tél-atyuska _mindent_ tud rólam? – Képedt el. Roppantul zavarónak találta, hogy az öreg túl sokat tud róla, pedig állítása szerint nem lát bele a fejébe.

Felvette a már korábban kivett talárt (Perselus Piton legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére és némi csalódottságára), majd zokni után nézett. Kihúzta az eggyel lejjebbi fiókot, és megtalálta, amit keresett. Mivel az alsóneműt jobb oldalt találta, gyanította, hogy az öreg itt is jobb oldalt helyezte el a hozzá passzoló zoknikat. Nem is csalódott a szisztémában, majdnem egy tucatnyi térd fölé érő, fekete-vörös, illetve fekete-fehér csíkozású zoknit talált. Széles vigyort eresztett meg. – Talán mégsem olyan baj, hogy az öreg tud pár dolgot. Már csak az a kérdés, hol a bakancsom? – Ezen gondolkodott egy ideig, hogy vajon hol látta utoljára, de emlékei szerint még a kígyófejűnél volt, amikor utoljára a lábán volt. Csak nem maradt ott. Akkor valószínűleg errefelé leledzik.

A tükörben megbámulta magát, majd nyelvet öltött saját tükörképére, így Perselus Pitonra is. Amira kilépett a szobából.

- Mondja, nem tudja hova lett a bakancsom?

- Eltűntettem. – Rövid válasz.

- A dolgok csak úgy nem tűnnek el.

- Pedig lehetséges. Ne felejtse, hogy a klasszikus fizikai törvények a varázslók világában felborulhat.

- Észben tartom. De attól még, hol a bakancsom?

Sóhaj.

- Mondom, hogy eltűntettem. Nincs többé az a rongyos, lábbelinek sem nevezhető förtelem.

- Hogy mi? – emelte meg hangját Amira.

- Jól hallotta. Vagy adjak egy fültisztító pálcát?

- Szóval, egyáltalán sehol sincs a bakancsom?

- Pontosan. Nem is létezik már.

- Maga… - indította halkan Amira, majd egyre hangosabban folytatta: - maga eltűntetett egy, a hetvenes évekbeli, eredeti, húszsoros DocMartenst, ami még az anyámé volt, pusztán azért, mert rongyosnak találta? – Amira szeme villámokat szórt, és hangja betöltötte a nappalit. Perselus Piton ezekben a pillanatokban csak remélte, hogy rendesen kitartanak a hangszigetelő bűbájok, mert a mondat végére a lány hangját legjobb esetben is az egész pincerendszerben hallani lehetett volna. – Mégis mi a faszt képzelt maga? Kinek hiszi magát, hogy csak úgy eltűntethet dolgokat, mint Houdini? Baszd ki, seggfej! És most fogod magad, és szerzel nekem másikat! Közép-európai méretben negyvenkettes a lábam, és addig vissza se told a pofád, amíg nem látok a kezedben egy húszsoros, acélbetétes fekete bakancsot. Megértetted, seggfej? – Hangja szabályosan tombolt, Pitonnak falig kellett hátrálnia, bár a férfi a vége felé egy mukkot sem értett belőle, mert a lány az anyanyelvén közölte kívánságait.

- Hogy mondta?

- Mit nem értettél ezen, baszd ki? – Amirának fel sem tűnt, hogy magyarul beszélt.

- Silencio – unta meg végül Piton, hogy nincs közös nyelv. Mikor a lánynak feltűnt, hogy tovább üvöltene, de egy hang sem jött ki a torkán, pupillája összeszűkült a félhomály ellenére, száguldott benne az adrenalin.

Azonnal a professzornak ugrott, akit nem ért váratlanul a döntés, de az meglepte, hogy a lányban ennyi erő és gyorsaság lakik. Amira egy ütéssel a falhoz lökte a férfit, aki igazából azt sem tudta, honnan érte a támadás. _Túl gyors._ Cikázott át fején a gondolat, és igyekezett kitérni a lány ütései és rúgásai elől. Néhány zúzódással később volt egy pillanatnyi idő, és a lányra küldte a sóbálvány átkot, aki mereven hanyatt vágódott. Szeméből sütött az ígéret, hogy megöli, csak szabaduljon ki.

Piton megkönnyebbülten rogyott le az egyik fotelba, közben a lányt a kanapéra lebegtette.

- Pusztán azért hallgattattam el, mert már elegem volt abból, hogy a Houdini kivételével egy szót sem értek abból, amit mond, meg a dobhártyámat is szeretném még használni. – Egy pillanatig élvezte a csendet, majd folytatta: - Felengedem a rontásokat, ha megígéri, hogy nyugton marad, nem kiabál, és nem fog megölni. Rendben? – Lazított egy kicsit a sóbálvány-átkon, hogy a lány reagálhasson valamit. – Egy pislogás az igen, kettő a nem. – Amira egyet pislogott.

A férfi feloldotta a varázslatokat, és a lány felült. Nagyot nyújtózott, a kényszerű mozdulatlanság nem tett jót izmainak, főleg, hogy harc közben érte az átok. Nagy levegőt vett, és ott folytatta, ahol abbahagyta, csak lejjebb véve a hangerőt.

- Nos, azzal, hogy eltűntette a bakancsomat, ami többek között családi emlék, mit szándékozik tenni? Ja, igen, tudom már, megy, és szerez nekem egy új DocMartens bakancsot, ami fekete, húszsoros, és acélbetét van az orrában. – Hátradőlt, és karját összefonta mellkasa előtt.

- Nem áll szándékomban magának új lábbelit venni, főleg nem egy olyan ormótlan izét, amit bakancsnak hív.

- Akkor mit akar tenni? – Hangja egy fokkal ingerültebb lett.

- Kap egy rendes cipőt, olyat, amit a többi normális ember hord.

- És ha kijelentem, hogy én nem vagyok normális?

- Azt már tudjuk, hogy nem épeszű. De attól még cipőt kap.

- Nekem bakancs kell.

- Minek?

- Minek, minek, hogy legyen mivel szétrúgni a hátsóját. – gúnyolódott Amira, bár tervei között lassan tényleg szerepelt egy ilyen jellegű tétel.

- Akkor meg főleg nem kap, ha rajtam áll.

- Kárt okozott, térítse is meg! – vetette be a lány következő érvét.

- Megtérítem. Kap egy tisztességes cipőt.

- De mondtam már, hogy nem jó. A bakancs melegít, és biztonságérzetet nyújt, valamint ortopédiailag javasolt viselet. A cipő? Csak funkcionális szerepe van, semmi több.

- Beszélje meg az igazgatóval – hárított Piton, mert lassan kezdett olyan érzése támadni, hogy veszít. Egy csitri ellen. **_Nem csitri, már húsz is elmúlt!_** Ordított közbe a másik hang.

- Rendben. Hívja ide.

A férfi a kandallóhoz lépett, és az igazgatói irodát hívta, majd néhány perccel később maga az igazgató jelent meg a tűzben, és belépett a nappaliba.

- Jó estét, kisasszony. Hallom, problémája támadt.

- Önnek is jó estét, igazgató úr. A helyzet az, hogy ez a… szóval, Piton professzor eltűntette a bakancsomat, és határozott kérésemre sem hajlandó venni egy másikat.

- Egy cipőt kaphatna, de neki nem kell – morgott közbe az orra alatt Piton.

- Miért nem jó a cipő? – érdeklődött udvarias hangon Dumbledore.

- Mert semmi praktikusság sincs benne. Ugyanis, ha vennék egy cipőt, akkor szereznem kéne bele lúdtalpbetétet, mert enyhén lúdtalpas vagyok, amit viszont nagyon jól korrigál a bakancs.

- Értem. Perselus, holnap délelőtt elkíséred a hölgyet a mugli Londonba, és veszel neki egy bakancsot, amilyet kér. Úgyis szombat lesz.

- De…

- Semmi de. Miss Kolossvárynak igaza van, ha kárt okozol, térítsd meg.

- Rendben Albus. De nem fogom hagyni, hogy ugráltasson, mint egy majmot.

- Nem is erre kértelek. – Az igazgató szélesen elmosolyodott, majd jó éjszakát kívánva elhagyta a nappalit. _Igazad van, nem kértél. Utasítottál, te vén dög!_

- Szóval, Miss Kolossváry, elégedett? – fordult Piton az önelégült lányhoz.

- Teljes mértékben. Ha most megbocsát, lefeküdnék aludni. Gondolom, a kanapé a kijelölt fekhelyem –húzta el száját Amira.

- Jól gondolja. – Azzal a férfi bevonult a hálószobájába, némán sorba véve a felhasználandó bájitalai listáját. _Zúzódás-főzet, nyugtató bájital, lassan ható méreg a „kisasszony" számára..._ **_Az utolsót nyugodtan húzd le a listáról. Albus megölne, ha a csajnak valami baja lenne._** _Ám legyen… Majd ha kinyírták a Nagyurat, akkor visszatérek a problémára._

Amira megvonta a vállát, és nagyon jól szórakozott. Érezte, hogy kissé elvetette a sulykot, de elérte, amit akart. Holnap lesz egy új bakancsa, bár sajnálta, hogy a régi eltűnt. Tényleg az anyjáé volt, még akkor, mikor egy koncerten megismerkedett az apjával. Amira remélte, hogy ha összeakad álmai pasijával, akkor folytatja a családi hagyományt, és a lábán lesz az a bakancs. Lenézett papucsos lábára, és keserűen állapította meg, hogy erről ne is álmodjon. Magában azért örült, hogy valamennyire hasznát vette a testnevelés óra gyanánt felvett kick boxnak.

Ledobta magát a kanapéra, betakarózott, és elaludt. Igaz, hogy két napig aludt előtte, de fáradtnak érezte magát.


	6. Chapter 6

6. fejezet

Amirát egy kéz rázta meg.

- Ébredjen, indulunk. – Piton hangja mogorva volt, egyáltalán nem volt ínyére a mai kiruccanás.

- Menjen a picsába. – Dörmögte félálomban a lány, és átfordult a másik oldalára.

A férfi hátrahőkölt, mert ugyan nem értette Amira szavait, de a hangsúly egyértelmű volt.

- Ha nem akar új bakancsot, akkor nyugodtan aludjon tovább.

Ez már a valóság talajára hozta, annak ellenére, hogy csak félig fogta fel, és meglepődötten felült.

- Mi, hol, merre? – Nézett körbe, aztán leesett neki. Roxfort. Régi bakancs. Új bakancs. Szombat. – Jaaa…

Piton felhúzta egyik szemöldökét, nem értette a lány reakcióját. _Vajon tegnap is így ébredt?_

- Elég az értetlenkedésből, keljen már fel végre, és menjünk. London nincs a szomszédban.

- Önnek is jó reggelt! – volt Amira válasza, jókora élccel a hangjában. Lassan felkelt a kanapéról, és nagyot nyújtózott, tüntetőleg figyelmen kívül hagyva a tanár jelenlétét. Még mindig nyújtózva hozzátette: - Estére nem alakítaná át a kanapét? Iszonyatosan kényelmetlen, elfeküdtem a derekamat.

- Honnan veszi, hogy át tudom alakítani?

- Hallottam olyan varázslatokról, amelyek képesek átalakítani tárgyakat. Két és fél hónap alatt az ember megtanul egyet s mást. Bár a tapasztalatok javarésze nem feltétlenül volt kellemes – fintorodott el -, de gyanítom, hogy maga is képes ilyesmire.

- És, ha nem?

- Akkor balfasz.

- Hm? Leftdick? Ez milyen szó?

- Akkor úgy mondom: lúzer!

- Biztosan azt akarja, hogy megfojtsam?

- Szóval, akkor este átalakítja? Nagyon köszönöm – eresztett meg egy ragadozó bájvigyort.

Amira elvonult a fürdőszoba irányába, hogy elvégezhesse reggeli toalettjét. Lebiggyesztett ajakkal vette tudomásul, hogy sikeresen összegyűrte a talárt. _Nem baj, szerzek másikat._ A fürdőszoba után útja Piton hálója felé vezetett, és a bájitaltanár elképedve figyelte, amint a lány nyílegyenese bemegy a szobájába, és becsukja maga mögött az ajtót. _Hogyaza…_ Káromkodott magában, majd egy hasonló jellegű mosolyt eresztett meg, mint tíz perce Amira, és néhány szó elmormolása után látta, ahogy a lány átöltözik. Elégedetten szemlélte a képet, ami a retinájára vetült, bár az már kevésbé tetszett neki, hogy az körül is néz. De nem bánta, annál több ideig látta fehérneműben. //Írói megjegyzés: mielőtt valaki azt hinné, hogy Piton csak egy vén, kiöregedett kéjenc, tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy nagyon téved. Perselus Piton egyszerűen perverz, és „terepszemlét" tart.//

Mikor Amira végre kijött a szobából, Piton az újságjába temetkezve reggelizett. Az asztalon, tőle a lehet legtávolabb, volt még egy teríték. A lány gyomra hatalmasat kordult, majd leült az asztalhoz. Elégedetten szemlélte a pirítósok hegyét, a tükörtojást, gyümölcsöket, a tejet és a narancslevet. Természetesen oda volt még készítve vaj, mustár, kakaópor, és minden, mi egy kiadós reggelihez kellhet.

- Érdekes?

- Igen. – Piton ki sem nézett az újságból.

- Mit írnak?

- Semmi érdekeset.

- Az előbb mondta, hogy igen, érdekes az újság.

- Számomra az, de nem hinném, hogy önnek is. Egy muglit miért érdekelné a varázslók hírvilága?

- Mert kíváncsi vagyok. – Amira hangjában volt valami, ami nem tetszett a férfinek, és kinézett a papír felett. Pechjére éppen szeme között találta egy kanálra való mustár, amivel a lány előzőleg felkészülten célzott.

A bájitalmester látszólag nyugodtan törölte meg arcát, de magában tízig számolt, hogy ne átkozza darabokra a muglit. Utána felemelte pálcáját, és Amira, attól tartva, hogy az ismerős mozdulat ugyanúgy sül el (tudniillik, Piton pont olyan szögben tartotta a pálcáját, mint Voldemort, amikor a kínzó átkot küldte rá), ijedtében hátrahúzódott a széken, melynek következtében sikerült felborítania azt, magával együtt. A férfi elégedetten eresztett meg egy kis mosolyt.

- Ne gyerekeskedjen.

- Akkor ne kezeljen gyerekként.

- Igyekezzen, indulunk – vágta el a kialakuló vitát.

Amira szitkozódva kelt fel, majd ránézett papucsos lábára.

- Az igaz, hogy most bakancsot menni vegyünk, de kint hideg van, nemde? – Piton érdeklődve nézte – Át tudná alakítani a papucsot valami melegebb lábbelire?

- Természetesen. – A férfi rámutatott az egyszerű papucsra, ami egy hasonlóan egyszerű cipő formáját vette fel. – Nem melegebb, mint eddig, csak nem nézik hülyének.

- Kösz. Fázzak fel?

- Nem vagyok a szárazdajkája! – csattant fel Piton. Kezdett nagyon elege lenni megint a lányból, szíve szerint belehajította volna a kandallóba, és az otthonáig repíteni, hogy ne is lássa többet. _**Biztos vagy benne? Előbb azért megdughatnád…**_ _Inkább az otthonáig átkozom, semmint bármit kezdjek vele, nézzen ki akármilyen jól._

- Jól van, na, nem kell ordítani, nem vagyok süket. Adjon egy kabátot.

Hosszas szópárbaj után végre elindultak a birtok kijárata felé, ahol már nem hatott a hoppanálásgátló-bűbáj. Piton nagyot nyelt.

- Öleljen át.

- Mi?

- Mondom, öleljen át!

- Mi van, most akar romantikázni?

- Mintha magával lehetne. Nem, csak hoppanálva megyünk Londonba.

- Aha. – Amira közelebb lépett, és átölelve a professzort, meglepődve tapasztalta, milyen jó illatú a talárja. _Biztos a bájitaloktól._ Mielőtt még elmerült volna az illatban, egy kellemetlen érzés lett rajta úrrá, mintha bepréselték volna egy gumicsőbe.

Mikor megérkeztek egy sikátorba, azonnal ellökte magától a férfit, és előrehajolva igyekezett visszatartani a rátörő hányingert.

- Mondhatta volna, hogy ez lesz.

- Csak időpocsékolás.

- Menjen a pokolba. – Piton ekkor kapott a bal alkarjához. A hirtelen fájdalmat leplezve elfordult Amirától, majd fél perc múlva vissza. Talárja ujjából elővett egy pénztárcát és a pálcáját. Az előbbit odaadta a lánynak, az utóbbival tett néhány körkörös mozdulatot.

- Menjen, intézze el a bakancsát, aztán várjon meg valahol. Estig megtalálom. Mielőtt megkérdezné hogyan: nyomkövető-bűbájt szórtam magára. – Azzal egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt.

Amira nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a férfi csak így akarja megúszni a vásárlást, vagy tényleg valami baj van, amiből ki akarják hagyni. Végül megvonta a vállát, és kinyitotta a tárcát. Fontot talált benne, nem is keveset. Szemében egy pillanatra irigység villant, hiszen sosem látott ekkora készpénzösszeget, ahogy fejben átszámolta forintra. Elgondolkodott, vajon a férfi tudja, hogy egy kisebb vagyont bízott rá? _Tökmindegy, nem? Bakancsot veszek, aztán beülök valahová, ahol megvárhatom._ Határozta el. Kilépett a sikátorból, és elindult, hogy megkeresse a London Store-t.

Az embereket nézegette, pontosabban a lábukat, hogy mit hordanak. Ha meglátott egy DrMartens bakancsot viselőt, megkérdezte, merre találhatja az üzletet. Néhány próba után eligazították, és egy óra gyaloglás után megtalálta. Szeme elkerekedett, ahogy szemlélte a kínálatot. Elfogta a kísértés, hogy két bakancsot is vegyen, de úgy volt vele, nem él vissza ezzel a bizalommal. Egy újabb órába telt, míg megtalálta a megfelelő fazont. Míg válogatott, addig elkezdett esni az eső. Elfintorodott, és fejére húzva a kapucnit, keresett egy kávézót. Két sarokkal arrébb talált egy szimpatikust, mely narancs, vörös és barna színekben pompázott, bár inkább teaház volt, mint kávézó. Leült egy eldugott sarokba, és levette az átázott cipő-papucsát. Meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy amint nem ért hozzá az átalakított lábbeli, az visszaváltozott eredeti alakjára. Hamar napirendre tért az eset felett, így felvette az új bakancsát. Gyönyörködve szemlélte, miközben teáját iszogatta. A nap átfordult délutánba, majd estébe. Kissé csodálkozott, hogy Piton nem jön, csak nem feledkezett el róla. A pénztárcájáról meg pláne nem.

Kilenc felé az ajtón betoppant a bájitalmester, bár nagyon megviseltnek látszott. Amira azonnal felpattant, hogy rendezze a számlát, és menjenek, de a férfi intett, üljön vissza. Odament az asztalához, levetette magát a szemközti székre, és rendelt egy teát.

- Ezt megiszom, utána mehetünk.

- Jó. – Amira most nem akart vitát provokálni, látta Pitonon, hogy nagyon fáradt, és ilyenkor jobb szót fogadni.

Nem szóltak egymáshoz, csak mikor a férfi felkelt, a lány odaadta neki a tárcát, hogy fizessen. A felszolgáló elég furcsán nézett rájuk, de nem tette szóvá, hátha még jönnének. Piton befordult egy sikátorba. Amira szó nélkül átölelte, és a roxforti birtok határára érkeztek. Csöndben érkeztek a lakosztályba, és a tanár egyenesen a fürdőbe igyekezett. _Fárasztó lehetett a napja, nem most kéne felidegesíteni. Majd reggel szívatod megint, mára hagyd békén._ Beszélte meg magával, és a kabátot levéve leült a kanapéra, majd elgondolkodott, hogy vajon megkérje-e a férfit, hogy alakítsa át. Az ötletet végül elvetette, így kifűzte a bakancsot, és bement a hálószobába, hogy kerítsen egy hosszú pólót alváshoz. Piton pizsamái mellett talált magának felsőt. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, majd kitett egy pizsamát a férfi ágyára. Átvette a talárt a pólóra, és lefeküdt a kanapéra. A bájitalmester egy derekára csavart törülközővel ekkor jött ki a fürdőből, és vetett egy pillantást a lányra.

- Nem úgy volt, hogy azt szeretné, átalakítsam a kanapét?

- Elég fáradtnak tűnik, kivételesen nem akartam plusz gondot okozni. – Amira figyelmét nem kerülte el a férfi szikár alakja, szálkás izomzata, és sápadt bőrén a hegek; összességébe véve, tetszett neki a látvány.

- Na, keljen fel onnét. – Piton felemelte pálcáját, és néhány mozdulattal átalakította egy kényelmesnek tűnő ággyá.

A lány figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a másik mennyire mereven tartja a bal karját. _Talán görcs maradványa?_ Közelebb lépett, hogy megnézhesse, és elemelve a férfi karját a törzstől, abban a pillanatban úgy engedte el, mintha tűzhöz ért volna.

- Az mi a karján? – a mondta végén megemelkedett Amira hangszíne, és kissé hisztérikus lett egy pillanat alatt.


End file.
